


YOU NEED TO BONE

by emo_lonrr



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, brooklyn911, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: Greg is being an ass to SHERLOCK
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	YOU NEED TO BONE

"Oh god, this is the only time I will be telling you. YOU NEED TO BONE." said, Sherlock.  
Lestrade's mouth agape in his own office. Sherlock came to his office for telling him about the new case. Greg was not listening to him and being a pain in the arse for the first time. Sherlock shouted in the middle of Greg's gibberish. Greg froze and a chocked sound came from the entrance announcing Mycroft who had been absent for a month, traveling and fixing the world. Looked like he heard what Sherlock said. Mycroft's face was pale, eyes wide, mouth open.  
Greg recovering first told sherlock to go and then went to Mycroft who was still frozen. Greg gently steered him to the sofa and laid him down on his lap. Gently massaging Mycroft's scalp and loosening tie at the same time. He checked again towards the locked door to make sure it was locked and stole a kiss. Mycroft seemed to relax by that so Greg started kissing him. Mycroft opened his mouth and let Greg do all the work. 

* * *

Next day

Greg was smiling the next day and when he passed Sherlock he winked at him and made Sherlock scream "Ugh...Ugh... Delete...Delete" Greg just laughed and made his way to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write smut please write and send it to me, I will tag you.  
> I am very bad at writing smut cause I havent tried it yet.


End file.
